


what three may share

by Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Polyamory, Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Strap-On, Threesome m/m/m, Trans Character, Wrestling, established poly v, first time threesome, spit-roast, trans man!Nori, well negotiated sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: Nori and Dwalin both looked at Thorin, then at each other. Nori's grin widened, and Dwalin chuckled. He grabbed the back of Thorin's neck, giving it a brief squeeze. That was good? That was a good sign."You're saying you'd like Nori to stay and watch? Or join in?" Dwalin asked.Thorin could feel his face heating. "The second."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a quick [Thank You](http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/157491038258/buy-ts-a-cup-of-tea) fic, for everyone who supports me.
> 
> As this is my 100th fanfic posted to AO3, I decided to honor the username I hastily chose in the distant days of 2012 with a little smut featuring Thorin. I hope I have grown as a writer since then.
> 
> Many thanks to Hattie for the prompt.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> <3  
> TS

There was lamp lit in Dwalin's window, the warm flicker promising warmth and company. Thorin breathed relief, smiling. It was only another hour's hike further into the mountain to Dis and Farli's home, but he was weary from long travel and the thought of spending a night with Dwalin first was far more appealing.

Thorin adjusted his pack—light now, with his goods all sold and this travel food nearly spent—and changed direction to go to Dwalin's apartments instead.

"Dwalin!" he called, pounding on the door, and in just a moment it was thrown wide.

"Thorin!" Dwalin grabbed him by the shoulders, laughing, and cracked foreheads with him. It was a powerful blow in Dwalin's excitement, enough to set even Thorin reeling, and he was happily pulled into the house and into Dwalin's arms while he was still blinking the sparks from his eyes.

It was good beyond words to be held against Dwalin's chest. Thorin dropped his pack by the door and wrapped himself around Dwalin. He missed this so much, the company of Dwarves and the touch of the strongest of warriors, while he was out on the surface for work. He bit at the side of Dwalin's neck, beneath his wonderfully scratchy beard, and Dwalin laughed again as he drew Thorin's chin up to kiss him. There was warmth here, and passion to match his own, and Thorin groaned low in his chest.

Blessed were the days he could stay with Dwalin when he returned to the mountains.

Dwalin cupped Thorin's face between his hands, his heavy-browed blue eyes sparkling. "You're just in time," he said, "We were just about to eat."

We?

Thorin looked past Dwalin finally, into the rest of the modest apartment. Dwalin's lover, Nori, was sitting on the counter beside the stove, stirring a pot of stew. He was as unlike Dwalin as it was possible for a Dwarf to be. He was surface-born, small and sly and built on lines of elegance rather than power. Had Erebor not fallen, he'd have been one of the fabled courtesans of the Ri line, a heartbreaker with his handsome nose and magnificent hair, even if he had never grown into the roundness of classic beauty. There he would have been a suitable consort for Dwalin as a noble's son close to the royal line; and here in exile as a poacher he was suitable partner to the sell-axe Dwalin was now.

Nori gave a seated half-bow to Thorin. Dori had taught him the proper forms, even if he was unlikely to ever use them.

Thorin nodded back. "It smells wonderful," he said. It did. He could smell the richness of the meat in the stew, the heartiness of the vegetables.

Dwalin pulled Thorin along into the kitchen, kissed him once more, and pushed him to sit in the chair at the head of the small table while Nori got bowls out of the cabinet and began filling them. Dwalin tore a loaf of crusty bread into three chunks, passing them each a piece to sop up the stew with.

There was little talk around the small table as they ate. The stew was rabbit, very likely poached by Nori from the lands of Men, delicious and filling. Thorin answered a few questions about his travels and his work, and Dwalin about short caravan trips he'd guarded, but mostly they focused on the food. With the warmth of companionship around the table, the warmth of the stove in the room, and the warmth of the stew in their bellies, it was impossible not to feel content.

Dwalin burped loudly when he was done, sprawling out in his chair. One of his boots hooked around Thorin's, and his hand came to rest on the back of Thorin's chair. Thorin pushed his own empty bowl away and leaned toward Dwalin, hand on Dwalin's powerful thigh.

Nori grinned at them both across the table as he popped his final piece of bread into his mouth. "Well," he said, waggling his impressive eyebrows a bit. "I'll head out and let you two _catch up_."

"No," Thorin reached a hand toward him on instinct, begging him pause. "You need not leave..." He bit his tongue, stopping his words as a thick expectant silence fell between them all.

Of course Thorin had thought of this before. He and Dwalin had been shield brothers, sharing in body and soul, for the better part of their lives now. He had never asked or expected Dwalin to eschew other partners. Nori made Dwalin happy, and Thorin was happy for them both, but of course on the loneliest of nights Thorin had imagined being shared between his lover and and his lover's lover. Of course he had. Nori was in no way an unattractive Dwarf.

It was one thing to dream of it alone, and another to act on the dream. He did not know what boundaries Dwalin and Nori had on their relationship. He had done none of the groundwork to establish whether the idea of bringing another into their bed together would be welcome, or ridiculous, or even offensive to them. And in a moment of incaution he had spoken it, when the response was unknowable.

Nori and Dwalin both looked at Thorin, then at each other. Nori's grin widened, and Dwalin chuckled. He grabbed the back of Thorin's neck, giving it a brief squeeze. That was good? That was a good sign.

"You're saying you'd like Nori to stay and watch? Or join in?" Dwalin asked.

Thorin could feel his face heating. "The second. Or either, or neither. Whatever you are comfortable with. I would not press."

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it," Nori said. His bright hazel eyes swept up Thorin, evaluating, and apparently pleased with what they saw. "You're big enough for my tastes. Been a while since I enjoyed a threesome. I'm in."

No one would have dared speak to a prince that way, but Thorin the wandering smith warmed at Nori's frank assessment and acceptance. He squeezed Dwalin's thigh, looking toward him for his judgment. They must all three be of the same mind, or it would not work. Dwalin leaned around the edge of the table, pulling Thorin in to kiss him. It was full of teeth, hungry.

"I want this," Dwalin breathed when they broke for air. He pressed his forehead against Thorin's, his eyes glowing. Dwalin's passion burned deep and hot, like banked coals, and to feel it was always a joy and a privilege. Finding it in a new seam was a rare gift that deserved to be mined and explored to its full extent.

"Dwalin, help me with these dishes," Nori requested, stacking the bowls. "Thorin can freshen up, and then we'll take things to bed?"

"That would be appreciated," Thorin agreed as Dwalin let him go. He had been on the road for weeks, and he preferred to come to a lover's bed clean. Especially a new lover, one who had not tumbled with him in the mud and deprivation of refugee camps and held him in the horror of lost battlefields where they found the best and the worst of each other.

The washroom and the necessaries in Dwalin's apartments were compact but more than adequate. Thorin divested himself of his heavy travel clothes and then the dust and sweat of the road with a few splashes of water and a hand towel. There would be time for a true bath another time. He brushed down his hair, removing his clasps and decorations. He was marked as no one, himself only, with no title and no craft. He dressed himself with one of Dwalin's clean tunics. The deep green fabric was soft and worn, and a little loose about the chest where even Thorin could not match Dwalin in bulk.

Dwalin was waiting when Thorin emerged. He made a little growling sound when he saw Thorin wearing his tunic and nothing else. Thorin threw himself into Dwalin's arms, pulling at his belts and buckles to get him undressed as well. His shield brother, his lover, his own. Dwalin for his part had gotten a hand in Thorin's hair and was kissing down his neck as they wrestled their way across the room to fall on the bed.

After a heroic struggle Thorin allowed himself to be pinned, and Dwalin rewarded him with a deep kiss and the hand that wasn't in his hair stroking up his bare thigh to squeeze his arse. Thorin moaned, but Dwalin drew back.

"I have to..." he said, then interrupted himself by kissing Thorin again. Thorin matched him hunger for hunger, taking the thrust of Dwalin's tongue and answering it with his own. "I must..." he tried, and Thorin interrupted him by biting his lip, and Dwalin growled and kissed him again. "I should clean up too," he finally finished, and Thorin reluctantly let him go.

Dwalin kissed Thorin a third time, gently, as if he could hardly bear to stop, before he pushed himself away and fled to the washroom.

Thorin sighed and stretched before he sat up to wait.

"Aren't you two pretty together," Nori commented from the bedroom door. He'd taken off most of his outer layers, leaving him smaller than ever. He'd taken out the braid at the back of his head, and was combing his peaks down with his fingers. His red-brown hair was longer than expected, when it wasn't folded up. And of course he would want to take it down to come to bed with Dwalin—he'd know just as well as Thorin how that affected their warrior lover.

Nori was Dwalin's lover, and not Thorin's, and doubts that stilled in contact with Dwalin's passion resurfaced in Thorin's mind.

"Are you certain you wish for this?" he asked. "I would not presume..."

Nori snorted, almost a laugh, and his smile edging toward smirk. "You suit my tastes just fine," he said. He moved closer, not as a warrior might, certain of conquest, but as a deadly snake might stalk its prey, and Thorin's spine tingled with indistinct fear even though he was by far the larger and more battle-experienced between them. His cock, already halfway to hard, stiffened further between his legs. Nori crawled onto the bed to straddle Thorin's lap, but not quite touching him anywhere but the finger that lifted his chin to look into his face. "What about _your_ tastes?" he asked. "You don't take many lovers, and I'm no warrior like Dwalin. Why do you want in _my_ bed?"

"You make him happy," Thorin said. And his etiquette teachers would sigh and shake their head at him for the undiplomatic answer. Taking a lover was a delicate affair, best eased with praises and flowery compliments, but it was the answer most true and Thorin would not lie. "I have seen the joy you bring his life, and the love you share, and I want..." He wanted to touch it, to be a part of that beyond the joy of sharing Dwalin's bed alone. Said aloud it was far too greedy. "And you are _very_ handsome," Thorin finished, still gazing up at Nori with his mussed hair and thick beard and his extravagant brows and the thin face that only accentuated the bold keel of his nose.

"Good answer," Nori said, and his weight settled across Thorin's thighs as he brought their mouths together to kiss. It was slow, cautious, experimental. Nori's mouth was smaller than Dwalin's. It made Thorin want to be gentle, and the kiss turned soft and slippery between them, their lips never sealing together long. Thorin moaned his enjoyment, hands settling on Nori's narrow hips to hold him close.

Nori broke the kiss with a pleased laugh, squirmed his hips against Thorin's lap, and leaned down close to his ear. "He's dreamed about this," he whispered. "Dwalin. You wouldn't believe how many times he's told me how he wants to share you with me, and me with you, and we never thought you'd want to... and then you bring it up yourself. Two of a kind, you."

"Aye," Thorin agreed, whispered against Nori's soft fluffy hair like a secret. "That we are. Always have been."

Dwalin had wanted this too, the knowledge settled like a glittering jewel in Thorin's chest. He was not taking from them, was not imposing his desires on them. He was fulfilling a fantasy of theirs, as much as he was indulging one of his own.

Nori sat up a little, glancing back toward the washroom. "Here he comes," he whispered, and quickly pulled his tunic up over his soft chest, tugging Thorin's head toward his nipple with the other. "Quick, get on me."

Thorin was thrown by the quick change of pace, but not so much he did not obey. He closed his mouth around the tiny pink bud of Nori's nipple just as the washroom door opened to divulge Dwalin, wearing nothing but the glorious skin Mahal had crafted for him and the ink he'd chosen to decorate it with.

Nori's spine arched back, a long fluttering moan escaping his throat, and Dwalin's eyes went wide. He staggered a bit and caught himself on the doorframe, cock hardening as he took in the scene. Nori had set it up, a tableaux like an erotic illustration all perfectly set to give Dwalin a show, and Dwalin was drinking it in. Nori wanted this to be good for Dwalin, and he knew how to go about it. In this endeavor he was Thorin's ally, and knowing that the one person he was unsure of in this was on his side in this eased the last of Thorin's reservations. He swirled his tongue around Nori's nipple in gratitude.

"Ooooh, yessss," Nori moaned, maybe a bit more theatrically than necessary. " _Harder_ , bite a little."

Thorin bit, obediently, and Nori whined as his spine arched further back. His nipple stretched out between Thorin's mouth and his chest for a moment before it popped free of Thorin's lips and returned to its place reddened and shined with his saliva. By the door, Dwalin made a desperate little sound.

"The other," Nori said, pushing his chest toward Thorin. "You're so _good_."

Thorin couldn't help his groan at the praise as he nuzzled the softness of Nori's chest and took his second nipple into his mouth to lick and suck like he had the first.

"Oho, you like being told you did good?" Nori asked, petting Thorin's head. "Well, we'll have to make sure you have a lot of chances to be good to us."

The bed moved, and Dwalin crawled up behind Thorin, body forming to the back of his, arms following Thorin's down to hold Nori's hips along with him. "Look at you," Dwalin breathed, his voice thick. "The both of you. I can hardly believe..."

"Believe it," Nori said. "because I'm seeing it too. I've never bedded a King before! Dori will be so proud."

Dwalin laughed, burying his face in Thorin's loose hair as he wrapped his arms around Thorin, holding him close and secure.

"Oh, has Dori taught you what to expect in a King's bed?" Thorin asked.

"Of course," Nori said grandly. His nipples were both reddened now, bobbling temptingly close to Thorin's mouth as he quickly pulled his undershirt off completely to toss it on the floor. "He says as soon as the clothes are off, we're all equals." Nori guided Thorin's mouth back to his chest. "And if anyone thinks they own me, kick 'em in the fork and _run_."

"Ha!" Thorin could not concentrate on sucking Nori's nipple properly. The idea of fussy delicate Dori, once courtesan of the highest tier, telling anyone to kick someone in the fork, was almost unimaginable. The spirit of it was right, though, and Dori was known to be a spitfire when roused to anger. "He is correct. Here I am King of nothing but my own body."

Nori kissed him, another sweet and messy kiss. "And what does the King of himself want here in our bed tonight?"

"Any pleasure I can give you, either of you. Anything you will give."

Dwalin groaned behind Thorin, familiar sound of his arousal. The heat of his hard cock pushed into the small of Thorin's back as one of his hands slid down Thorin's abdomen.

Nori looked past Thorin, seeking Dwalin's eye and seeming to see something he liked there. "He _wants_ to serve," Nori said, "We'd best let him."

Thorin's breath caught both at the warmth of Nori's tone and because Dwalin's hand had rucked up the bottom edge of his tunic and grabbed hold of his cock. Dwalin's calloused grip was dry and tight, too rough had he been stroking, but he knew that and was not. Nori glanced downward to see, and Thorin all but squirmed—feeling all the more bare because his cock was the _only_ thing exposed, as though he were some unseasoned stripling embarrassed to show himself to a lover.

"Please," Thorin was not certain himself what he was asking for, if it was to agree with what Nori had suggested or begging more contact, but Nori's hand joined Dwalin's on his cock. His fingers were lighter, teasing around Dwalin's thick digits before circling the crown of his cock to spread around the small wetness of his prespending.

"That's a nice cock," Nori said, "But what I'd _really_ like to do is fuck you. Could I?" His bright eyes burned down on Thorin, and Thorin's cock jumped in Dwalin's hand at the thought. Dwalin, feeling it, squeezed him briefly tighter and groaned softly into his hair.

"Aye," Thorin agreed. He squeezed Nori's hips, stroked up and down his back. "Of course."

Nori grinned and leaned quickly back in to give Thorin a kiss that was half bite, then sprang up from the bed. "Let me get my equipment," he said, and Thorin had no time to answer before Dwalin released his cock and pulled him backward into a wrestling hold instead.

Thorin laughed, caught off guard, but he knew well how to wrestle Dwalin. This time their efforts yielded Dwalin pinned on his back, and Thorin above him. Thorin took a kiss as the prize of his victory, and Dwalin granted it him hungrily.

"You'll love this," Dwalin promised. He held Thorin's face between his hands, joy shining in his eyes, and kissed Thorin again. "You enjoy the anvil, and Nori is so good as the hammer. So good."

"You need not sell me on his merits," Thorin answered, nearly laughing. "I am already eager."

The bed shifted behind him, and Nori's hand stroked the back of Thorin's thigh, giving it a bit of a squeeze before rising higher to sweep the bottom edge of the tunic up over his arse. "Should I get to it then?" he asked. His fingers slipped into the crack of Thorin's arse, not pressing to enter, just a tease. Thorin's spine arched, a tingle of pleasure curling from his stones to the base of his spine.

"May I see?" Thorin asked, glancing back. In a more adventurous mood he might have enjoyed the surprise of taking without knowing exactly what to expect, but as it was he would like to know.

Nori immediately knee-walked into view. His 'equipment' was a leather harness strapped to his hips and thighs, holding a cock of smooth leather—already greased and shining. It was a harmonious piece of craftsmanship, simple but perfectly fitted to him. The cock itself was to the slender side of average, with an upward curve on the end. Thorin had used toys of that shape before. He knew how that curve would feel inside him, how it would press so deeply into the sweet spot with every thrust. His body shuddered at the thought, hungry for it.

Thorin reached out to touch, and Nori obligingly brought it closer. The leather was seamlessly supple and smooth, formed over something less forgiving. Wood perhaps; it did not feel like stone.

"May I?" Thorin requested, tugging it toward his mouth as he crawled down Dwalin's body to bring himself closer to it.

"Let him suck it," Dwalin clarified.

"You know it's been in Dwalin's arse," Nori warned, even as he smiled and positioned himself to give Thorin access to his equipment.

"So has Thorin's tongue," Dwalin said, distinctly smug.

Thorin refused to be embarrassed. He had no shame for the pleasures he shared with his shield brother. "It has been cleaned?" he asked, rubbing his cheek against the leather cock and looking up at Nori. Nori's hips gave a little jump when their eyes met, enjoying the view. Thorin could tell it was clean—it smelled of nothing but oil and leather.

"Of course," Nori said, and Thorin licked the leather cock twice from root to tip before he let the head slip between his lips and pressed it deep. The oil was bland and not unpleasant in flavor, and it slicked the way as Thorin took the toy deep, until the curved end pressed at the back of his throat, harder and less yielding than one of flesh.

Dwalin's groan beneath Thorin joined Nori's fluttering exhale above him.

"Oh, that looks nice," Nori praised. His hands were feather-light, delicately touching Thorin's cheek and the back of his head, until Dwalin's strong hands joined them. He gathered up Thorin's hair at the back of his head, encouraging Nori's hand to grip it and begin guiding Thorin's head as he sucked the toy.

Dwalin knew Thorin so well, knew his pleasures, and he would guide Nori. Thorin would be cared for here. He had nothing to worry about. He rolled his eyes toward Dwalin, a low moan around the toy in his mouth the only thanks he could give.

This proved to be too much for Dwalin. He pulled Thorin away from Nori's equipment by his hair, sitting up to kiss him again. Thorin's mouth was lax, open to the hard press of Dwalin's tongue, and they moaned together.

Nori laughed, not minding in the slightest. "I'd better leave Dwalin to your top and work on your tail?"

"Please," Thorin broke from Dwalin's mouth briefly to beg. Nori disappeared behind him again, warm hands tugging up the bottom hem of his borrowed tunic, and Thorin drew back from Dwalin again just long enough to pull it off entirely and throw it onto the floor. He was as bare as Dwalin now, to feel the way their bodies moved and fit together. Dwalin groaned his approval, pulling Thorin down to lay closer to him. Both of them were scarred, both strong and inked and perfectly matched. Theirs were two bodies that had grown and changed together, endlessly familiar to each other, and yet every touch between them as treasured as the first.

"Pretty," Nori praised, stroking his hand down Thorin's back, and then a second time with his blunt nails turned down to scratch and make Thorin shudder at the light pain. Nori's other hand stroked down Thorin's cleft, fingertips well slicked, and Thorin arched and pushed back to welcome them inside.

Nori made a surprised little sound, pushing slick and deep to give Thorin a wonderful bit of stretch and pressure. "Two fingers from the start, and no resistance," he said.

Dwalin laughed, a hearty rumble through his chest. "I told you how well he takes it."

"As well I do, with your big warhammer," Thorin answered, biting down on the muscle of Dwalin's chest to distract himself from the curling pleasure of knowing they had spoken of him, perhaps even when they were dreaming of sharing him this way.

Speaking of Dwalin's warhammer, Thorin could feel his hard cock pressing against his belly. He wanted to get his hands on it, to give Dwalin pleasure, but bracing himself in place to press back against the stretch of Nori's fingers did not give him much leverage to do so.

"Let's give you another," Nori said, keeping Thorin informed of what he was doing. There was a brief coolness of more slick, and then the pressure and stretch increased. Thorin breathed deep and let himself relax into it. There were few other feelings so good in the world. Nori pushed down, rubbing at the sweet spot, and Thorin groaned deep.

The pleasure warmed his whole body, a familiar fire, banked coals lighting anew with each breath. He pushed back against Nori's fingers, taking them to the knuckle, he rocked forward to rub his half-hard cock against Dwalin's powerful thighs—slicked with the pre-spending his cock leaked so plentifully whenever he had something inside him. Nori stroked his lower back, and Dwalin his hair and upper back. He was held between them, floating in the pleasure for some eternally timeless moment.

"Ready?" Nori asked, twisting his fingers and taking the pressure from Thorin's sweet spot.

"More than." Thorin's voice was already raw. "I have _been_ ready."

Nori laughed. "Well, you're fun to play with." He slipped his fingers free of Thorin and tugged back on Thorin's hips, lifting them to the position he wanted.

Thorin lifted himself up, pushing his body away from Dwalin's, and Nori's slicked leather cock pushed deep into him with one long slide. He'd turned it at some point, rotated it so the curve faced downward instead of up, so that it pressed toward his belly and rubbed hard into his sweet spot. Thorin cried out, long and ragged, spine arching hard to push into it. His head came up, and Dwalin was all he could see—his shield brother's face transfixed as though he were the one being pleasured. Dwalin brushed Thorin's hair back from his face with one hand, the other reaching between them to stroke his own cock.

"Let me," Thorin touched Dwalin's hip, and thankfully Dwalin knew him well enough to understand his meaning because Thorin was not certain he could string together the words to ask properly. Dwalin immediately scooted further up the bed, leaning himself against the headboard with his hard cock just before Thorin's mouth. Thorin let himself fall forward onto his elbows on Nori's next long thrust, taking Dwalin's thick cock in his mouth. His toes curled and his knees bent, feet touching Nori's slender form behind him. Holding him close as Nori pulled out and then thrust back in, slow and hard.

Thorin moaned around Dwalin's cock, jaw stretched to accommodate its girth. He took it deep, until the spongy head of it pushed at the back of his throat, and then further, relaxing his throat and allowing Nori's next pleasure-soaked thrust to push it past the point of resistance and into his throat—nose buried deep in the thick curls of Dwalin's pelt.

"Oh," Dwalin groaned. "Oh, Thorin. Oh, _Nori_."

Thorin pushed himself back when Nori pulled back again, following after the toy that fucked him so perfectly and giving himself space to breathe, fell back deep on Dwalin's cock when Nori thrust into him again. His body was an endless circuit of pleasure, with no end and no beginning.

"You'll be the death of me." Dwalin moaned, cradling the back of Thorin's head to help guide him in the rise and fall.

"He swallowing you all the way down?" Nori asked, breathless behind Thorin, hands clenching hard into his hips.

"Aye," Dwalin answered. "Aye, all the way to the root."

"That's impressive," Nori's body bent down over Thorin's, his forehead coming to rest on by Thorin's shoulderblades. "Look at you," he purred. "Just made to take it. So beautiful. So good to us."

Thorin moaned brokenly at Nori's words, and then again as Nori bit into the tender muscles of his back. His jaw ached and his eyes were watering, his drool soaking Dwalin's curls and down his stones, his legs trembling with the pleasure as Nori fucked him. He was filled from both ends, pleasuring them as they gave him pleasure, and there was no need for any other thought. The joy of joining was shared between them all.

It could hardly have been more perfect.

Thorin swallowed Dwalin down again, as Nori ground deep into him. Dwalin moaned, powerful hips rising to meet him, to fuck into his mouth. He knew Thorin could take it and more, that he took joy in it. He had one hand on Thorin's head, the other reaching further back to pet Nori's fluffy hair, where it was tickling Thorin's back.

One of Nori's hands reached up, finding Dwalin's. Their fingers touched, shifted, and intertwined. They held hands together as they took him together, and Thorin groaned again at the perfection of it. Nori's other hand slipped down Thorin's hip to find his cock. He took hold of it lightly, playing just with the tender crown and his foreskin. He found with surgical precision the tenderest nerve endings, and lit them up along with the rest of his body. Together, there was no way Thorin could withstand it. His body tightened, climax beginning to sing in his blood.

"There you go, come on..." Nori urged, sinking his teeth into Thorin's back in a second bite to match the first. Dwalin's cock stiffened in Thorin's mouth, and he shoved himself deep with a roar to spend down Thorin's throat.

Nori adjusted his hips to make the toy push even harder into Thorin's sweet spot, stroked the head of his cock faster, and Thorin pulled his mouth off Dwalin's cock to gasp in a harsh breath as he spent.

"Beautiful," Dwalin rumbled, his hands both on Thorin again, wiping the tears from his eyes. Thorin pulled away from Nori, the stimulation of the hard toy suddenly too much inside him. He crawled a single step up Dwalin's body and collapsed on him, clinging tight. "There," Dwalin soothed, petting Thorin's hair and back. "There you are. You were so good Thorin."

The words were more precious than mithril, in Dwalin's voice that would never lie to him. There was a clink of buckles, and then Nori's body cuddled up beside Thorin, soft without his equipment in the way.

"You were wonderful," Nori promised, petting Thorin's shoulder and side. "Just as magnificent as Dwalin said you would be. Maybe better."

Thorin's whole body shivered, and Nori chuckled, and Thorin allowed himself to float for a moment, held between Dwalin and Nori and basking in their attention.

"I think I'll just..." Nori murmured eventually, shifting a bit away from Thorin.

"Bring it up here," Dwalin answered—some shorthand half of a conversation they didn't need to have fully because they both knew what they meant. Dwalin patted Thorin's shoulder. "Budge up," he requested, and scooted his way far down the bed to lie on his back when Thorin let him up. Thorin climbed down with him, curious and not nearly ready to let go of him.

Dwalin kissed Thorin, brief and sweet, and then turned his head to the other side as Nori slid in beside him—higher up the bed so it was his groin near Dwalin's face. The juncture of Nori's thighs was soaked with the wetness of his forge, but neither of them paid that any mind. Dwalin licked his lips and pursed them, barely open, as he gazed up at Nori above him. Nori was near shaking with eagerness as he reached between his legs to part himself with two fingers and bare his cock. It was larger than some of his body type, and smaller than some; as big as the final joint of his thumb. He pressed forward with his hips, feeding his cock between Dwalin's lips.

Dwalin, for his part, remained perfectly still. He moaned quietly as Nori pet the side of his head and rocked his hips slowly in and out, allowing Nori to set the pace and fuck his mouth with what Mahal had crafted for him.

It seemed suddenly far too intimate, with Nori trembling and curling in on himself above Dwalin, with Dwalin's eyes turned worshipfully upward to him. It seemed too private and tender a moment to share, and yet Thorin could not bear to look away. This was familiar to them, an easy pleasure they both knew well, and Thorin welcomed to see with Dwalin's arm squeezing on him to hold him close. He had dreamed of this, wondered what they were like together, and now he knew at least some small part of the answer. It was a privilege beyond price to get to see them this way. Dwalin was so beautiful, tending to Nori's pleasure, and Thorin began to understand how it might have been for Dwalin to see him and Nori together, and Nori to see Dwalin with him. He _hoped_ it had been even a fraction as good for them.

It did not take long for Nori to reach his peak. His breath quickened and cried out sweetly, body shaking for several long moments before he pulled his sweet pink cock from Dwalin's mouth and clambered down the bed to hold on to Dwalin much the same way Thorin was.

"That was fun. Was it all you dreamed, love?" Nori asked, pulling Dwalin's head toward him to kiss him.

"Better," Dwalin promised wholeheartedly. He nuzzled noses with Nori, then turned toward Thorin to kiss him as well with his mouth tart from Nori's slickness. "For you?" he asked, eyes begging.

"Wonderful," Thorin reassured him, his voice hoarse, and lay his head on Dwalin's shoulder to continue holding him close. His eye met Nori's over Dwalin's chest, and he could not help but smile back at the twinkle in Nori's eye. He reached over Dwalin to stroke Nori's shoulder, then lay his hand on top of Nori's on Dwalin's chest. Their hands fit together well, with Nori's fingers lifting briefly to intertwine with Thorin's.

"Thank you," Thorin murmured.

Nori smiled back. "My pleasure. And now we both get to cuddle with him, and he's the very best for that."

"Truly," Thorin agreed.

Dwalin took a shaking breath, fighting down some strong emotion as he squeezed them both tight. "I'm glad you're enjoying," he said, gruff. "But _I'm_ the one laying on the wet spot! Come on. Up, up."

Nori squealed as Dwalin used his prodigious strength to pick him up and tumble him on top of Thorin and used the opening to try to flee the bed.

"Catch him!" Nori shouted, at the same time as Thorin's "Do not let him escape!" They tackled Dwalin, working together to pull him back down into the bed to be thoroughly cuddled—all three of them laughing.

Blessed were the nights Thorin got to spend with Dwalin when he returned to the mountains; twice blessed that he could share one with Nori as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> Comments are love  
> <3  
> TS


End file.
